Dangerous In Heat
by Gyakutai666
Summary: Gaara pikir dia adalah seorang beta. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun dan sebelumya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan heat, gejalanya pun tidak. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika in heat pertamanya -malah ketika ia berada dalam kereta. Tag: Abuse teen, Omegaverse, Gangrape, Double Penestration, Smut, Vulgar. Bagi yang masih di bawah umur dan merasa baik hati sebaiknya tidak masuk ke dalam cerita!


Pinjam karakter Gaara dari Masashi Kisihimoto

Judul : Dangerous In Heat

Mans X Boy, PWP, GangRape, Omegaverse, Double Penestration, Smut, OOC, Typo(S), Abused teen, Ababil bin tega.

Tidak bertujuan untuk melakukan suatu niatan apapun, kecuali bersenang-senang dalam fantasy belaka. Silahkan tekan tombol back jika tidak kuat!

…

..

.

Gaara mendesah lelah. Setelah belajar seharian –kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kerja sambilan hingga tengah malam, tentu saja membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal seperti ini yang hampir dilaluinya setiap hari, karena untuk menunjang sekolahnya –ia harus menghasilkan uang sendiri, mengingat kedua kakaknya sudah cukup kesulitan dalam memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Namun entah kenapa… malam ini Gaara merasakan tubuhnya lebih berat daripada biasanya, seperti tidak enak badan. Mungkin besok ia akan izin dari sekolah jika diperlukan. Gaara menyadari dari menit ke menit ia menunggu kereta api –tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh. Ingin secepatnya ia pulang dan segera tidur untuk memulihkan diri.

Kereta yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Gaara pun masuk dan melihat keadaan kereta yang cukup sepi mengingat ini adalah jam tengah malam. Gaara berjalan ke dalam dan duduk di salah satu sisi bangku panjang kosong.

Kereta berjalan dengan suasana yang cukup hening, penumpang-penumpang kereta pun kebanyakan adalah pegawai kantoran yang kelelahan setelah lembur bekerja. Sambil bersandar, Gaara berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan diri sampai tiba di stasiun tujuannya. Tapi badannya terasa semakin aneh; Gaara merasa kepanasan namun anehnya ia menggigil, mungkin ia demam? tapi keadaan tubuhnya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ini juga membuatnya gelisah.

Gaara menggeliat di tempat duduknya, tak bisa diam. Napasnya mulai menjadi pendek dan badannya berkeringat, yang terasa semakin jelas adalah badannya panas membara. 'Uh... apa yang terjadi dengan badanku?' Pikirnya kebingungan. Kemudian ia menyadari jika bagian celananya mulai basah, tapi bukan dari bagian depan –melainkan bagian belakang. 'Jangan-jangan...' Gaara mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengalami _in heat_ pertamanya... sebagai omega? Ia beta, seperti kedua saudara-saudaranya! Tapi badannya yang panas dan lubangnya yang meneteskan lendir seakan mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

Dan jika benar… ini gawat! Karena dirinya tengah berada di tempat umum.

Hidung seorang pemuda berkedut-kedut ketika mancium bau tidak biasa di dalam kereta ini. Beberapa pria bersetelan jas juga tampak menyadarinya. Bau manis yang tercium semakin kentara pada indra penciuman mereka. Tidak hanya manis, tapi juga memabukkan –semakin pekat memenuhi ruangan gerbong. Seorang pria segera menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan ketika menyadari bau apa itu. 'Bau manis seorang omega yang berada dalam masa _in heat_!' Bagaimana bisa seorang omega dalam heat masuk ke dalam kereta seperti ini? Sungguh dia pasti tidak hati-hati dengan masa rawannya, karena seorang omega jika sudah mendekati tanggalnya seharusnya mereka mengurung diri di rumah! Bukan malah keluyuran tengah malam.

Para pria tersebut mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, mencari asal bau. Mata mereka mulai menjadi gelap, setelah mendapati seorang siswa SMA tengah duduk sendirian di dekat tiang pintu, dan bau manis ini berasal dari sana.

Pria yang menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati pria-pria lainnya sudah mulai bergerak, mendekati sang sumber bau. Kepala pria itu mulai terasa pusing akibat pheromon omega yang memabukkan. Mereka dalam satu gerbong, hingga tidak dapat dihindari efeknya mulai menguasai insting dari setiap alpha di ruangan ini, membuatnya tidak ingin untuk segera pergi ke gerbong lain demi menghindari insiden.

Gaara semakin gelisah di tempat duduknya, tanpa disadarinya –ia telah menggesekkan bokongnya ke bangku yang ia duduki. Lubangnya mengeluarkan lendir semakin banyak –membuatnya agak gatal dan tak nyaman, tapi yang paling mengganggunya adalah perasaan kosong.

"Uhm... uh..." Gaara mengerang sedikit tertahan, penisnya yang kecil sudah ereksi di balik celananya. Sadar jika tidak dapat menenangkan diri di dalam kereta… ia mulai berpikir untuk melarikan diri, jika tidak –para alpha pasti akan menyerangnya. Tapi insting omega sudah menguasainya perlahan. Ah... ia tidak tahan dengan perasaan kosong ini... ia ingin diisi... tapi tidak boleh... tidak... tapi ia ingin... Gaara berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mencengkram kain celananya, dimana kakinya sulit untuk diajak berdiri.

Ketika Gaara sedang melakukan perang batin, satu orang sudah tiba di depannya. Gaara mendongak dengan tubuh mengigil. Hanya dari baunya saja –Gaara tahu jika jika dia adalah alpha. Pemuda dewasa, mengamatinya dengan wajah memerah seperti orang mabuk. "Hei bocah... malam-malam begini... kau _in heat_ dalam kereta... cari mati?" Tanyanya dengan nada berat.

Gaara kesulitan menjawab, harusnya ia segera lari, tapi yang ada lendir dari anusnya mengalir semakin deras, ketika menyadari ada alpha di depannya. Badannya begitu panas dan terasa kosong. "Ugh... aku..." Sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk menghindar dari para alpha, lagipula tidak ada tempat untuk lari di dalam kereta.

"Aku duluan!" Seorang pemuda dengan baju kasual layaknya mahasiswa tiba, dan berdiri di samping alpha pertama yang Gaara lihat. Matanya tampak gelap, dan dia menatap Gaara lapar seolah mendapat buruan berkualitas tinggi untuk segera disantapnya. Cukup bersemangat melihat omega didepannya masih berumur belasan tahun, terlebih wajahnya sangat manis.

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan seorang beta menatap kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi, hampir semua laki-laki di gerbong ini berubah menjadi aneh, dan menghampiri siswa SMA yang seolah menjadi magnet, tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya. Nampaknya ini akan kacau. Seorang omega terkurung di dalam kereta yang melaju cepat, bersama kebanyakan pria yang kebetulan hampir semuanya adalah alpha. Pria beta itu segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyalakan kamera perekam, tidak melewatkan kesempatan melihat peristiwa langkah yang nampaknya akan menjadi malam yang beringas.

Gaara tau sebentar lagi ia akan diperkosa oleh para alpha, terburuknya ia akan hamil. Pikirannya tidak bisa mengajak tubuhnya berkompromi, seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan menginginkan sentuhan, dan Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuka selangkangannya pada mereka, memohon dirinya untuk segera dimasuki. Bagaimana pun, ia masih virgin... dan ia juga takut.

"Sabarlah anak muda... kurasa kita semua akan mendapatkan giliran..." kata si karyawan pada mahasiswa di sebelahnya. Dia tampak paling tenang, tapi gembungan di celananya memperlihatkan kalau ia juga terpengaruh oleh feromon yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

Lebih dari lima orang kini tengah berdiri mengelilingi omega muda tersebut. "Masih SMA? Kau cukup nekat keluyuran saat sudah masa heat. Ceroboh sekali, masih kecil sudah mengumpankan dirinya mengundang banyak alpha seperti ini..." Ucap suara berat seorang pembisnis muda. Menatap Gaara dengan merendahkan. Melihat bagaimana wajah anak SMA itu memerah dengan pandangan memohon itu… layaknya pelacur! Pembisnis muda tersebut tidak menyukai sesuatu yang rendahan, membuatnya gemas untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Gaara. Dia mendesis sebelum menyabar tangan Gaara, duduk di sampingnya dan mencengkram dagu Gaara agar menoleh kesamping dan segera menciumi lehernya.

"Ku bilang aku duluan!" Si mahasiswa tidak ingin kalah, dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi omega manis satu ini. Langsung saja dia menyambar kemeja Gaara dan merobeknya. Melihat tubuh remaja yang putih dan mulus, dia menjilat bibir sebelum mengigiti dada Gaara dengan ganas.

Gaara memekik, tidak menyangka semua alpha akan begitu beringas menyerangnya. Pemuda pertama yang menghampirinya sudah melucuti celananya dan membuka selangkangannya. "Anak ini pasti omega nakal yang senang mengumpankan dirinya pada banyak alfa, mungkin dia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya di prostitusi omega atau semacamnya..." katanya, menjilat harum manis lendir yang keluar dari lubang Gaara.

"Ngh... ahn..." Gaara mengerang, tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya di kelilingi begitu banyak alpha yang menyerangnya, ia sungguh ketakutan tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

Lehernya sedang digigiti, dadanya sedang dihisap dan lubangnya sedang dijilat. Penis omeganya yang kecil meneteskan precum dengan deras, terlalu begitu terangsang.

Tidak hanya tiga alpha yang memainkannya, dua lagi juga datang mendekat, melepas sepatunya, menciumi betisnya juga menjilati telapak kakinya. Gaara seolah merasakan puluhan tangan sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya, seakan mengangkatnya tinggi ke atas awan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Seorang Alpha yang dari tadi menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan mengernyit menahan diri, kejadian di depannya terjadi begitu cepat. Semua alpha yang berada di gerbong kereta ini sudah menyerang omega tersebut. Mengingat sebagaimana mudanya omega tersebut membuatnya kasihan. Walaupun feromon yang terlalu manis ini juga menggodanya, ia tetap menekan insting alphanya. Dia adalah penegak hukum, sudah kewajibannya untuk mencegah hal buruk dan menertibkan masyarakat. Tapi hanya seorang diri tidak akan dapat menghentikan semua alpha tersebut. Apalagi kini kepalanya semakin memberat, efeknya mulai mempengaruhi kesadarannnya, memanggil-manggilnya untuk bergabung dengan pesta tersebut –menikmati seorang pemuda omega manis beramai-ramai.

"Dia manis sekali! Aku suka." Ujar si Mahasiswa, menelusuri tubuh putih itu dari dada hingga ke perut. Menikmati manis daging kenyal yang bagaikan mochi.

"Ngh... nnh..." Gaara mendesah kuat merasakan jilatan intens di anusnya, dan terhenyak bagaimana lidah itu mulai masuk menggelitiki bagian dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengejang tak tertahankan, tapi ia masih merasa kurang… butuh lebih dari itu, lebih besar, yang mengisinya hingga penuh. Heat ini membuatnya gila… hingga ketika nanti sadar –Gaara tidak akan percaya telah menjadi omega semenyedihkan ini.

Seakan mengerti apa yang Gaara inginkan, karyawan itu membuka resleting celananya, menunjukkan penis alphanya yang gagah. Melihat sebagaimana besarnya milik alpha dewasa itu membuat Gaara takut, namun juga ingin. Lubang perawannya akan dibobol benda sebesar itu! belum ada kemungkinan untuk dapat hamil –tapi lendir di lubang anusnya semakin deras, Gaara mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu! harusnya aku duluan!" si pemuda mahasiswa protes dengan delikan tidak suka.

"Kubilang sabarlah! Kita semua akan dapat giliran masing-masing!" Gertak si karyawan, menunjukkan sisi beringas alpha miliknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan yang lain sang karyawan juga tidak sabar memasuki anus perawan Gaara. Rasanya begitu ketat menjepit penisnya, langsung membuatnya nikmat.

"Aaaaahkk-kekh~" Meski licin karena adanya lendir, seluruh tubuh Gaara tetap mengejang kuat karena tidak dipersiapkan dengan cukup. Anusnya tiba-tiba harus melebar dengan penis sebesar itu menohok usus besarnya… membuatnya penuh –dan sesak. Air mata menetes, tapi penis omeganya justru menyemburkan isinya.

"Cck! dia datang!" Decak pengusaha muda yang menjilati leher Gaara. Menatap lendir dari penis Gaara seolah itu adalah kotor. Siswa ini terlalu cepat datangnya. "Dasar Omega rendahan!" Cemoohnya sambil memelintir putting Gaara dengan gemas.

"Aaahh~!" Putingnya yang terasa sakit dipelintir membangunkan kesadaran Gaara pasca ejakulasi. Namun selanjutnya ia bahkan mendesah lebih keras. Si karyawan segera mempenestrasi Gaara dengan cepat, maju – mundur – maju – mundur menggesek anusnya. Tidak memberi waktu bagi sang omega untuk menyesuaikan diri, selangkangan Gaara di buka lebar, memaksa anusnya yang ketat untuk mengakomodasi penis alpha itu.

"NGH! AH!" Gaara tak sanggup meahan erangannya. Sakit tapi rasanya terlalu nikmat, rasa kosong sebelumnya menghilang, diganti dengan rasa kepuasan. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Meski dalam hati ia meronta agar tubuhnya berhenti. Tidak menyangka waktu pertamanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Tidak ingin kalah, si mahasiswa segera mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya sendiri, berdiri di atas kursi dengan kedua lututnya, dan mendesak ujung penisnya pada bibir Gaara. "Makan punyaku!" Perintahnya tidak sabaran.

"Kau alpha kampungan! beraninya kau malangkahiku." Ucap alpha pengusaha yang terus memandang dengan rendah, tidak suka orang yang lebih muda mengusik wilayahnya.

"Diam pak tua!" Sela si mahasiswa, membuat si alpha pengusaha menggeram tersinggung, padahal ia juga masih kepala dua.

Si mahasiwa mencengkram kepala merah Gaara dan memasakan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil tersebut. Tidak sabar untuk segera dimanjakan.

Gaara terpaksa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan salah satu alpha memasukan penisnya yang besar. Bau kuat dari penis alpha membuat Gaara semakin mabuk. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan nafsunya lagi, hingga menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabaran, menikmati bagaimana penis alpha mempenetrasinya hingga penuh.

"Benar-benar lacur... semua omega memang lacur..." gumam sang karyawan, memegang kasar paha Gaara dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mempenestrasi Gaara. Gaara mengejang saat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan akurat, membuatnya semakin tersedak dengan penis alpha yang ada di mulutnya.

"Nnmph! uh yeah…" Si mahasiswa itu menggeram sambil menjilat bibirnya. Menikmati bagaimana penisnya terasa enak di dalam mulut lembab yang panas. Menatap wajah erotis Gaara yang memakan penisnya hinga pipinya mengggembung. "Hisap lagi _slut_!" Perintahnya, menenggelamkan penisnya lebih dalam. Tidak memperdulikan Gaara yang mendelik ketika penisnya masuk hingga ke kerongkongan.

Gaara tersedak –kesulitan bernapas, ia berusaha merilekskan tenggorokkannya agar dapat mengontrol jalur pernapasannya. Penisnya yang sudah sempat menyemburkan isinya sudah tegak kembali, tubuh omeganya menyukai bagaimana para alpha menggunakan semua lubangnya. Memenuhi tubuhnya.

Alpha yang lain mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengocoknya sendiri. Menempati sebuah tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan si mahasiswa, ia menarik tangan Gaara untuk diarahkan memegang penisnya, "Manjakan punyaku juga!" Pintanya, menggengam tangan kecil itu untuk memijit penisnya.

Menyadari ada penis lain yang diberikan ke tangannya, Gaara berusaha untuk memijatnya meski sangat kesulitan baginya untuk fokus. Penis alpha di anusnya terus menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya melihat bintang, sementara penis di mulutnya membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Gaara mengalami kenikmatan yang menyesakkan.

"Ceck! kalian semua primitif. Kalian pikir aku akan mengalah?" Decak Alpha pengusaha yang dari tadi terus mengumpat, seperti ibu RT yang sedang PMS. Mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyambar tangan Gaara yang satunya. "Pijat yang benar pelacur! Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu!" Perintahnya keras.

Gaara memijat penis yang disodorkan ke tangannya yang lain. Ia harus menuruti semua alpha-alpha disekitarnya. Meski dalam hati ia masih meronta untuk berhenti dan melarikan diri meminta pertolongan, tapi kenyataannya anusnya memeras penis alpha di dalam tubuhnya begitu keras seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Ukh... sial..." erang sang karyawan, merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara berkontrasi di sekitar penisnya, memaksa knot di penisnya perlahan keluar. "Kau ingin diisi, hah? Begitu lacurnya… kau ingin diknot oleh orang asing? Diisi penuh hingga kau hamil, bocah?" Tanyanya kasar.

Gaara mengerang tertahan, ia ingin melawan ketika knot mulai muncul, akal sehatnya mengingatkannya kalau ia masih SMA dan belum ingin hamil, apalagi oleh orang asing. Tapi dengan semua alpha di sekitarnya, ia tidak bisa pergi.

Alpha pengusaha tidak puas dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Gaara diantar a alpha lain yang memperkosa mulut Gaara. Tangannya mengusap dada Gaara dan mencubiti puting keras Gaara yang mencuat.

Gaara memekik saat putingnya yang sensitif di tarik. Ia menuruti para alpha, berusaha memanjakan mereka semua. Ia menghisap penis di mulutnya sekuat tenaga, memijit semua penis yang ada di kedua tangannya dan memeras penis di anusnya.

"Jika kau tidak memijat penisku dengan baik aku tidak mungkin bisa datang." Pinta alpha lain yang bergabung belakangan. "Dia memang payah!" Tambah alpha pengusaha. Menyadari sebagaimana banyak orang yang dilayani tentu saja membuat Gaara tidak bisa fokus dengan semuanya.

"Uuhk~ akk-sss teruush!" Sementara mahasiswa yang menyodok mulut Gaara mendesah keenakan.

Gaara berusaha keras untuk melayani semua alpha-alpha. Tapi ia mulai panik ketika muncul knot di anusnya. Sang karyawan, tahu waktunya tiba, menghantam keras anus Gaara dan knotnya pun muncul, membuka anus Gaara lebih lebar dan menguncinya, kemudian menyemburkan isi spermanya yang begitu banyak ke tubuh Gaara yang sedang subur. "Terimalah semua benihku... dan kau akan hamil bocah, selamat!" Mata Gaara berputar ke belakang hingga hanya putihnya, rasa nikmat dan sakit karena knot terbenam di tubuhnya… juga pikiran bahwa ia akan hamil membuatnya kembali datang.

Kesadaran Gaara membumbung tinggi, gerakan memijat penis di kedua tangannya terhenti, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan penis memenuhinya.

Gaara bisa merasakan sperma di pompa ke dalam tubuhnya, begitu banyak dan hangat, membuatnya meleleh. Knot pada penis alpha di dalamnya membuatnya terkunci dan tidak bisa bergerak, meski begitu sang karyawan sesekali menggerakkan penisnya dengan gerakan terbatas, menggesek prostat Gaara sambil terus mengisinya, membuat Gaara melihat bintang.

Si alpha pengusaha mengernyit menatap cairan putih yang keluar membasahi lantai.

Melihat seorang alpha akhirnya klimaks, alpha lain yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai meminta giliran. "Biarkan akau meneruskan selanjutnya!"

"Kau tau aku terkunci di sini bodoh..." kata si karyawan, masih merasakan bagaimana penisnya mengisi anus Gaara dengan semua semennya.

Si mahasiswa menyeringai, tidak memperdulikan alpha lain yang berusaha mendapatkan posisi. "Mulutmu juga enak ternyata. Tidak apalah anusmu buat mereka. Tapi mulutmu harus memanjakanku. Buat aku datang!" Memaksa memaju mundurkan penisnya menggesek bibir dan rahang Gaara.

"Cepatlah! Atau kereta akan segera berhenti!" Ucap alpha yang menunggu.

Gaara tersedak dan menangis. Ia berusaha memanjakan penis alpha yang ada di mulutnya, agar dapat membuatnya cepat datang sebaik yang ia bisa. Ia juga kembali berusaha fokus untuk memijit penis-penis yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Ahhh... ya begitu! teruss..." si mahasiswa meracau keenakan menikmati hisapan mulut Gaara, penisnya mulai berkedut." Kau cukup pintar dalam menghisap penis rupanya."

Gaara bergetar mendengarkan perkataan itu, ia berusaha untuk protes, tapi dengan penis-penis di mulut dan tangannya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Satu penis alpha dengan knot saja membuat anusnya seakan ingin sobek.

"Masih lama… sampai pemberhentian stasiun terakhir. Kalau tidak sabar menunggu, kau bisa memasukkan penismu. Aku yakin lubang omeganya bisa mengakomodasi dua penis sekaligus." kata si karyawan.

"Tapi dimana aku bisa bergabung? Kalian mengerubunginya seperti semut. Kalian perlu memindah posisinya!"

Gaara gemetaran mendengar apa yang didengarnya, ingin berkata tidak tapi takut dengan konsekuensinya. Jadi ia hanya memeluk alpha yang sedang mengknotnya, memindahkan posisi dan memangkunya.

"Posisi itu tidak adil!" Protes si mahasiswa, ketika harus tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan pindah. Bagaimana ia bisa memasukan penisnya kembali sekarang?

Jantung Gaara kembali berdetak cepat, ia memejamkan matanya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini adalah _in heat_ pertamanya, seks pertamanya. Maka dari itu ia tidak yakin lubang anusnya dapat mengakomodasi dua penis alpha sekaligus... tapi insting omeganya memberitahunya untuk tidak melawan para alpha.

Si alpha yang dari tadi menunggu mulai mendekat, namun si mahasiwa mendorongnya dan meberebut tempatnya.

"Sabar dulu, bocah, kau bisa memasukkan penismu nanti kalau ia menoleh, sekarang sabar dulu di sana!" Gertak si karyawan.

"Aku belum datang! kalianlah yang menggangguku!" Balasnya tidak peduli, dan mulai mendesakkan penis tegangnya ke dalam anus Gaara yang sudah terisi penuh. Beberapa kali tergelincir, namun akhirnya berhasil menemukan jalannya juga. Ujung penisnya mulai menyeruak masuk, melebarkan anus ketat itu untuk memberikan jalan.

"AAAAHHH!" Gaara memekik kesakitan, merasakan bagaimana ada penis alpha lain yang tak kalah besar dipaksa masuk ke anusnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, ia ingin melarikan diri tapi tertahan oleh kuncian knot di dalam anusnya. Matanya meneteskan air mata dan terus berteriak.

"Dasar alpha-alpha kelas teri." Umpat si Alpha pengusaha. Ia tidak menyukai bermain ramai-ramai, selain karena tidak suka berbagi, ia juga suka tidak cocok dengan kelakuan yang lainnya.

"Ck... dasar barbar..." cemooh si karyawan. Ia memijit bokong Gaara di sekitar mulut anusnya, berusaha membuatnya rileks.

Tidak mengindahkan teriakan kesakitan sang Omega, si mahasiswa terus memaksa penisnya untuk masuk seluruhnya. dapat dirasakannya batang lain di dalam sana, dinding Gaara sangat ketat, setelah masuk ia merasa sesak, namun juga nikmat.

Gaara mencengkram kuat bahu alpha yang memangkunya dan terus menangis, rasanya begitu sakit seakan terbelah dua. Tapi rasa sakit yang memuncak membuat tubuhnya juga terasa aneh, ditambah dengan semburan semen yang masih mengalir dari penis dengan knot di dalam anusnya, penis omega Gaara masih berdiri tegak.

si Mahasiswa mulai bergerak perlahan, masih belum terbiasa masuk dengan orang lain, namun segera menikmati permainan ini.

"Ssshhh... kau melakukannya dengan baik..." puji si karyawan, sambil membelai rambut Gaara ketika berhasil mengakomodasi mereka berdua. Dengan penis Gaara yang masih tegak, ia tahu bocah SMA ini masih menikmati perlakuan terhada tubuhnya. Omega memang lacur!

"Akh- keh...auh…" Gaara merasakan lubang anusnya mungkin sobek, ditambah dengan gerakan alpha lain di belakangnya, anusnya terbuka semakin lebar.

"Ugh.." si karyawan juga mengerang, bagaimana penis alpha lain yang menghimpitnya seakan ikut memijat penis dengan knotnya, membuatnya semakin banyak mengisi Gaara dengan semennya. "Ah... bocah ini akan hamil... " ujarnya sambik tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab pak tua?" sahut mahasiswa, memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan ritme teratur.

Si karyawan mencium dan menghisap leher Gaara. Sementara sang omega hanya terus mengerang tak terkendali, merasa gila dengan dua penis di anusnya yang beberapa saat lalu masih perawan.

Si mahasiswa menarik penisnya hingga kepalanya saja, lalu menghentakkannya ke dalam dengan kuat, untungnya cairan yang berlelehan di dalam anus Gaara membuatnya licin.

"Hm... mungkin..." gumam si karyawan. "Lagipula kita sebagai alpha tidak bisa disalahkan menyerang omega yang sedang in heat, secara hukum ini salahnya karena keluar saat sedang in heat... jadi kalau ia hamil, ya itu salahnya sendiri." Jelas si karyawan.

"Kau benar. Aku juga tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ennh!~" Menghentak dan menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi. menggesek penisnya pada penis besar lain dan dinding anus Gaara yang berdarah.

"NGH! AH!" Gaara mengejang kuat, matanya membelalak lebar merasakan penetrasi begitu kuat dari penis alpha di belakangnya sementara anusnya sudah sangat penuh. Penis omeganya mengucurkan begitu banyak precum, perutnya melilit, sebentar lagi akan datang.

Si mahasiswa dapat merasakan kontraksi anus Gaara semakin ketat. " sudah berapa kali dia datang? Dia memang pelacur, terus-terusan datang walau anusnya dirobek.

"Ngh... sial... pelan-pelan anak muda... Lagipula ada kemungkinan ia minum obat kontrasepsi... kalau memang ia omega yang hobi memikat para alpha ketika sedang in heat... omega lacur seperti dia banyak..." kata si karyawan.

Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ingin membantah kedua alpha yang memasukinya… yang membicangkan dirinya akan hamil atau tidak sambil merendahkannya, tapi dirinya sudah terlalu jauh hilang, dibutakan oleh rasa nikmat dan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begitu para omega rendahan memang patut diberikan pelajaran!" si mahasiswa memejamkan mata beberapa saat menikmati gesekan pada penisnya, dan bergerak teratur untuk menemukan posisi yang paling enak.

"Yah... biarlah ini jadi pelajaran untuknya, untuk tidak mengundang alpha saat dia in heat..." tambah si karyawan. Tangannya meraih kedua puting Gaara dan memijatnya.

Gaara mengerang dan bergetar. Walau terus-terusan mendengar kalimat buruk… kenikmatan tubuhnya semakin memuncak, dengan dua penis alpha di dalam anusnya yang robek, ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

Penis keras si mahasiswa mulai berkedut, seperti saat di dalam mulut Gaara tadi –perutnya sudah mulai melilit. Karena jalannya sudah lancar terbuka, Ia dapat menggesekkan penisnya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat,

Mendesak penis disampingnya dan menekan prostat Gaara.

Si karyawan bisa merasakan knotnya mulai mengempis melepaskan kunciannya meski penisnya masih ereksi, dan perlahan menghilang –kembali tersembunyi.

"Uhh~ fuck! aku hampir sampai." Si mahasiswa menggeram sementara gerakannya semakin beringas. Ketika perutnya mulai mengejan, ia melesak lebih dalam sebelum diam di tempat untuk mengeluarkan knotnya, Ujung penisnya semakin besar dan membesar, mencengkram sekitar daging anus Gaara di dalam mulai menyemburkan semen dengan banyaknya.

"Ngh! Ah!" Gaara mengejang nikmat, air liur menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, semen cair pun kembali menyembur dari penis omeganya.

"Ugh~ yeah!" Si mahasiswa memejamkan mata sambil menjilat bibirnya. menikmati ejakulasinya di dalam lubang sempit tersebut. Menembak beberapa kali hingga di dalam sana terasa benar-benar becek dengan cairan putih kentalnya yang menggumpal.

"Ngh... auh..." Gaara bisa merasakan dirinya dipompa lagi, berapa banyak semen yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya? Di in heat pertamanya… dimenit ini rahimnya sudah terisi dengan benih dua alpha sekaligus. Ia akan hamil?! Air matanya mengalir, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama alpha-alpha yang memperkosanya ini. Hatinya menangis sedih membayangkan –bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupannya jika benar akan hamil tanpa pasangan.

"Biarkan aku keluar..." gumam si karyawan, penisnya akhirnya mengempis dan ia mengeluarkannya dari lubang anus Gaara, meninggalkan satu penis alpha di dalam anus Gaara yang sudah tertarik lebar dan robek.

"Nnn!" si mahasiswa merasakan kepala penisnya menancap melalui knotnya di dalam sana. perlu watu lama baginya untuk dapat keluar setelah terlanjur mengknot. Si mahasiswa berinisiatif mengangkat tubuh Gaara dari pangkuan si karyawan.

"Kalian semua bagaimana?" tanya si karyawan pada para alpha yang lain yang belum dapat giliran.

"Sialan! kami sedari tadi sudah menanti dengan sabar. Jika aku kalap aku bisa saja melempar kalian semua." Sahut si pengusaha merasa kesal.

Si karyawan hanya tertawa dan melangkah mundur memberikan ruang. "Selamat berjuang ya!" katanya pada Gaara sebelum mundur dan membetulkan risleting celananya.

"Ngh..." Gaara mengerang saat ia dipindahkan, merasa kehilangan si karyawan yang pertama mencuri keperawanannya. "Ngh... alpha..." gumam Gaara tak jelas, ia ingin berhenti, anusnya sangat sakit tapi masa in heatnya belum selesai, anusnya yang robek dan terbuka menyisakan celah dimana banyak semen mengalir dari sana.

Sementara tubuh mereka masih menyatu, si mahasiswa mengangkat tubuh Gaara dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya. Kemudian duduk di lantai dan menelentangkan diri bersama Gaara di atas tubuhnya. "Ayo! siapa yang ingin bergabung?!" Undangnya. Dan alpha-alpha lain pun mulai berdatangan. Tangannya sengaja melebarkan paha Gaara, memamerkan penisnya yang masih mencap dalam pada anus tersebut.

"Ngh... nhh..." Gaara merasakan bagaimana selangkangannya dibuka lebar, memperlihatkan anusnya ke para alfa-alfa lain dengan penis-penis mereka yang ereksi. Memikirkan penis-penis mereka mengoyak anusnya lagi, membuat penis omeganya perlahan kembali ereksi.

"Fuh... omega jaman sekarang benar-benar lacur ya..." komentar si karyawan dari tempat duduknya, menikmati tontonan.

"Aku akan menggunakan mulutnya!" Ujar si pengusaha, berdiri melangkahi mereka dan merendah, menyodorkan penis yang sedari tadi hanya dapat dipijatnya itu, tidak tahan lagi untuk segera dimajkan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan bergabung dengan bocah sialan ini." Ujar alpha yang tadi di dorong oleh mahasiswa. Memposisikan dirinya di bawah dan mulai mendesakkan mulut anus Gaara yang becek dengan penisnya yang tidak kalah besar.

"NGH! AAAHHH…" Gaara mengerang hebat. Penis alpha yang ini lebih lebar meski tidak sepanjang sebelumnya, memaksa anusnya yang robek menjadi robek semakin jauh.

Dapat si mahasiswa rasakan tubuh omega di atasnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tapi mereka semua tahu si omega jalang tersebut masih akan terus menikmatinya. Dan kemudian semua alpha disini akan semakin melebarkan sobekannya setelah selesai dengan giliran masing-masing.

Si mahasiswa terkekeh manyadari omega tersebut belum puas juga. Tangan jahilnya bergerak dan mulai memainkan kedua puting mencuat Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengerang, campuran antara rasa sakit dan nikmat. Ia makin melupakan bagaimana kondisi dirinya; yang masih SMA, diperkosa oleh para alpha di kereta di tengah malam. Ia hanya merasakan bagaimana para alpha mengoyak anusnya.

Si Alpha yang baru saja masuk itu membenamkan penisnya seluruhnya, masih sangat sesak di dalam sana walaupun tdai sudah dimasuki dua penis besar sekaligus. Ukuran penis bocah mahasiswa juga tidak main-main, pantas saja anusnya bisa robek.

"Ugh~ ini benar-benar sempit tak tertahankan~!" Alpha tersebut menggeram sementara si mahasiswa menyerigai. "Kau yakin akan kuat pak tua? Aku tidak yakin staminamu cukup bagus untuk memuaskan lubang omega yang terus-terusan lapar ini." Sindirnya.

Gaara mengerang tak beraturan, bahkan untuk sekedar bicara pun sulit, ia berubah menjadi omega yang hanya tau rasa sakit dan kenikmatan.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku tidak setua itu." Si Alpha tua mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, pertama pelan untuk menyesuaikan posisinya dan selanjutnya semakin teratur dan cepat.

"Nnn~ lumayan juga." Komentar si mahasiswa merasakan sisi penisnya ikut tergesek.

"Anggh... ahk...!" Gaara mendesah saat alpha lain mulai bergerak, melesakkan penisnya ke dalam anusnya yang sudah terisi penis alpha bersama knotnya.

Alpha tua mungkin nampak seperti gurunya atau bahkan orang tuanya, tapi Gaara tidak peduli, ia hanya bisa fokus dengan kenikmatan di selangkangannya.

"Jalang sialan! kau lupa untuk memanjakan penisku!" Si pengusaha menampar pipi Gaara. menjembaknya untuk menelan penisnya yang tidak sabar menunggu untuk dimanjakan.

"Ngh!" Gaara tersedak penis alfa lain di tenggorokannya, ia memaksa tenggorokannya untuk rileks agar ia tidak tersedak.

Si pengusaha muda mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam mulut nikmat itu. Tidak ingin kalah dengan alpha lainnya untuk segera datang.

"Mmmph..." mulut Gaara tersumpal oleh penis alpha yang besar, sementara penis-penis alpha di selangkangannya membuat tubuhnya terus mengejang, menggesek dan menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun.

"Ayo terus pak tua!"Sorak si mahasiswa, memberi semangat pada alpha tua untuk menggesek lebih keras.

"Kelihatannya kau masih keenakan di dalam sana bocah!" Ujarnya, ketika menyadari si mahasiswa ikut mendesah ketika sisi penisnya ikut tergesek. "Akukan masih muda. aku masih sanggup keras walaupun knotku sudah keluar, tidak seperti pak tua. hahah." Tawanya nista. Membuat alpha tua memutarkan bola matanya.

"Mmpphh!" Gaara bergetar dengan mata membelalak, dua penis bergerak bersamaan, salah satunya bersama knot, ini terlalu banyak untuknya. Perutnya terasa melilit, penisnya memuncratkan sedikit sekali semen yang sudah cair sementara Gaara orgasmes dengan semua penis di dalam tubuhnya.

Si mahasiswa dapat merasakan tubuh omega bergetar di atasnya. "Wahh... dia datang tapi hanya keluar sedikit. Sepertinya semannya sudah habis."

"Tapi dia terlihat belum juga lemas. Uhh~ ketat sekali!" alpha tua mengerang ketika anus Gaara berkedut memijat penis mereka berdua dengan kuat. Si mahasiswa juga tengah menikmati pijatan kuat itu.

"A-ku tidak tahan. Ini benar-benar nikmat." Merasakan lubang sempit bersama penis lain memang sedikit berbeda.

"Pak tua memang tidak seawet yang muda ya." Komentar si mahasiswa. Penis alpha tua berkedut-kedut menyinggung penisnya sendiri.

Gaara hanya bisa mengerang tertahan, ia berusaha menghisap penis yang ada di mulutnya, sementara penis-penis di anusnya membuatnya gila.

"Diam.. uhh~" Si alpha tua tidak peduli dengan ucapan bocah ingusan macam mahasiswa di bawahnya. dan mulai menyeburkan semennya yang banyak, stok selama ini yang nampaknya sudah lama tidak dikeluarkan. Dia keluar tanpa membesarkan bisa ia membesarkan knot jika tidak ada ruang yang tersisa.

"Mmmphhm.." Gaara mengerang tertahan, merasakan bagaimana penis lain kembali mengisinya dengam benih.

Setelah puas mengejan, alpha tua segera mengeluarkan penisnya. "Giliranmu!" Ujarnya pada alpha yang nampak kalem yang dari tadi bersabar menunggu.

"Aku masuk!" Dan Gaara pun kembali terisi lagi.

"Sial! aku juga ingin segera datang!" Gurutu pengusaha muda. mencengkram kepala Gaara dan memperkosa mulutnya. Tidak peduli jika bibir Gaara mungkin robek.

"Mmmngggh..." air mata menetes dari mata Gaara, rasanya ini semua tidak ada ujungnya. Tubuhnya begitu penuh dengan semen-semen dari para alpha, tapi in heat pada tubuhnya belum juga reda.

"Ugh... mmhh!" ditambah napasnya semakin sulit karena mulutnya dipenetrasi dengan kasar oleh penis alpha yang besar.

"Kuharap alpha kali ini lebih tahan lama." Kata si mahasiswa, melihat partnernya kali ini lebih muda.

"Kau sendiri mau bertahan di situ berapa lama, anak muda?" Tanya si karyawan akhirnya berkomentar.

"Sayangnya penisku masih belum puas walaupun sudah terjebak. Mungkin setelah dapat keluar lagi." Jawab si mahasiswa.

Dengan sekali hentakan penis alpha kelima masuk dengan mudah pada jalan masuk yang telah licin tersebut.

"Keluar - seperti itu?" Tanya si alpha kelima dengan heran. Bagaimana si mahasiswa dapat keluar tanpa menggesekkan penisnya.

"Maka dari itu gesek lebih keras agar aku juga dapat keluar!" Perintah si mahasiswa seenak udelnya pada yang lebih tua.

Alpha kelima mengangguk. Karena si alpha kalem sudah lama menunggu, ia sudah tidak tahan dan langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Uhh...Kau hebat juga ternyata." Puji si mahasiswa, merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba digesek dengan kencang, hingga knotnya ikut terbentur.

"Mmmph..." Gaara hanya pasrah di double penetrasi oleh penis alpha lain, penis omeganya yang berdiri tegak tampaknya sudah tidak bisa mengucurkan semen lagi.

Gaara merasa ia berubah jadi semacam toilet semen untuk semua alpha-alpha yang ada di sini, mereka semua bicara tapi tidak mennganggapnya ada.

Si alpha kelima memejamkan matanya menikmati liang surga Gaara. Ia menghujamkan penisnya lebih kasar, menggesek penis si mahasiswa dan dinding anus Gaara yang telah teraniaya.

"NGHMP!" Gaara mengerang kuat ke penis yang ada di mulutnya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang, bergetar kuat dengan kenikmatan karena dipenetrasi kasar oleh penis kedua di dalam anusnya.

"Uhhk~! aku mulai ingin datang!" Ujar si pengusaha, merasakan perutnya melilit dan penisnya berkedut-kedut. gerakannya semakin kasar menggesek rahang Gaara. Menggali kenikmatan sendiri dari jalur makan anak SMA itu. Walaupun sesekali penisnya tergores oleh gigi, ia tetap merasa nikmat ketika penisnya semakin sensitif. Erangan mulut Gaara yang menggetarkan sekitar penisnya juga terasa nikmat. Si pengusaha memasukkan penisnya hingga ke pangkal, memaksa Gaara membenamkan hidungnya di bulu pubisnya, lalu mulai mengejang- langsung mengeluarkan semennya melawati kerongkongan Gaara.

Gaara berusaha menghisap sekuat tenaga sambil membuat rileks tenggorokannya. "MMMPPH!" namun tersedak, merasakan banyaknya semen mengalir langsung ke kerongkongannya.

Tubuh besar si pengusaha bergidik beberapa kali, ketika menyemprotkan semennya menuju lambung Gaara lagi dan lagi. Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi menderita Gaara yang matanya mendelik hingga hanya terlihat putihnya saja, seolah tengah sekarat.

Satu lagi sudah selesai, si mahasiswa menyeringai, ia dapat merasakan semangat partnernya di dalam lubang Gaara. Mencari kenikmatan untuk mereka bertiga dan bergerak semakin liar.

Gaara merasakan kedua lubangnya diisi oleh semen hingga penuh, ia melebarkan selangkangannya tanpa sadar, instingnya ingin memuaskan alfa-alfa dengan tubuhnya.

Anusnya mengetat, ia tidak tahu jadi diperkosa akan senikmat ini. Tahu anusnya mungkin tak bisa kembali menjadi normal setelah ini… ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin diisi terus hingga penuh, hingga dirinya pasti mengandung anak-anak para alpha asing ini.

Si mahasiswa mengernyit ketika merasakan penisnya ikut berkedut, ia cukup menikmati rangsangan selama ini dan bersiap untu datang lagi.

Si alpha terakhir menarik penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja dan melesakkannya dengan kuat. Mendobrak anus Gaara juga penis yang dari tadi berada di dalamnya. "Ahh" si mahasiswa ikut tersentak dan merembeskan semen untuk kedua kalinya dari knotnya yang masih menancap.

"AAAAAHHH..." Gaara berteriak kencang, merasakan tubuhnya mengejang dan ia pun orgasme kering tanpa semen.

"Ugh~!" Berikutnya si alpha terakhir segera menyusul menembakkan semen yang begitu banyaknya, membasahi anus Gaara yang sudah banjir dengan semen lainnya.

Mereka bertiga mengerang dan mengejan bersamaan. Menikmati klimaks yang agaknya ajaib dan super nikmat ini.

" _Fuck_ ~!" Si mahasiswa mengumpat, puas menembakkan semua semennya.

Akhirnya knot dan disusul dengan penis si mahasiswa mengecil. Mereka segera keluar satu persatu dari tubuh Gaara, membiarkan tubuh kecil anak SMA itu tergolek dengan semen menggenangi tubuhnya. "Benar-benar hebat! lihat betapa cabulnya tubuh itu!" Komentar si Alpha tua. Mereka semua memperhatikan bercak merah di seluruh tubuh Gaara. Sementara Gaara menatap mereka seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Untungnya penis kecilnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Kalau tidak bisa saja ada yang berinisiatif memasukannya ke dalam tas untuk di gang bang kembali setelah turun dari kereta.

Air mata Gaara kembali mengalir, perutnya terasa penuh oleh semen-semen para alfa, rasanya sudah 100% ia akan hamil entah dari benih milik siapa.

Ia merasakan bagaimana kedua alpha sudah keluar, tapi anusnya terbuka begitu lebar, mengalirkan semen dengan deras bercampur dengan darah.

Ketika kereta mulai membukakan pintu setelah tiba pada stasiun yang sepi, mereka yang telah berpesta segera meninggalkan gerbong tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan Gaara yang masih telanjang dan tidak dapat pulang. Termasuk juga dengan beta paruh baya yang dari tadi asyik merekam sambil memompa penisnya.

Ketika Gaara menangis, ia menoleh kesamping ketika menyadari sebuah kaki menapak di samping kepalanya.

Heatnya sudah reda, tapi ia masih menemui seorang alpha dengan wajah memerah medatanginya. 'Apa ini masih belum selesai?' Alpha yang terus menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan itu mendekat padanya "Ini mengerikan!" Gumamnya, dengan gemeteran menahan nafsu, ia melepaskan jasnya untuk meyelimuti tubuh telanjang Gaara.

"Hm..." Gaara hanya bisa menggumam. Merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya diselimuti oleh baju orang lain, yang tampaknya punya bau alpha.

Gaara pikir pemuda tersebut akan menolongnya ketika mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tapi jantungnya kemabli berdetak ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan gelap dari mata merah itu. Dapat disadarinya juga nafas pemuda itu yang berat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. "Aku akan membawamu pulang!" Gumam pemuda itu dengan dingin. Melangkah keluar dengan membawa tubuh Gaara yang baru saja diperah.

~The end~


End file.
